When Pirika and Anna are gone
by tennisstar1
Summary: Pirika and Horo get a house of their own no parents!. Pirika and Anna are dating and go on vacation together. Meanwhile, what sorts of fun are Horo and Yoh having... yaoi and yuri. To GermanShamanKaint, who gave me a pairing to work with! Leuv, here's
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Pirika and Anna are gone

Summary: Pirika and Horo decide to own their own house in Hokkaido (no parents, sweet!). Anna and Pirika are dating and decide to go on a vacation together. Meanwhile, what sorts of fun Horo and Yoh are doing…

**WARNING! YAOI AND SLIGHT YURI!**

**DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

Me: This is to German-Shaman-Kaint, yay! My first Horo/Yoh fic. I love all pairings except Hao/Anna and Lyserg/Jeanne for some reason. Don't know why.

Yoh: -reads 'House Sitting'- Am I going to-

Me: End up like Lyserg? Yup! But I came up with new stuff! How? Please don't ask, I have a very weird imagination…

Yoh: -shivers-

**CHAPTER 1**

"Onii-chan, is the field of coltsfoot (Is that spelled right?) been watered today?" Pirika asked. Horohoro nodded. He couldn't wait. A whole two weeks without his sister that constantly tortures- I mean! Makes him train vigorously, and now he was going spending time with his lovely Yoh. Yoh. Simple and yet amazing. He heard the engine of a car, meaning one thing. YAY! Yoh's here! Horo and Pirika ran at top speed and zoomed to the front of the house. There in front was a van carrying Yoh and Anna. Pirika squealed and ran into Anna's arms. "This is so cool Anna! You and me going to a vacation together. I even think of it as a honey moon!" Pirika babbled. Anna smiled. Horohoro stared at Yoh, and the same with Yoh. Both grinned at each other and ran back inside the house.

"Wait here Anna, I'm going to get my suitcase!" Pirika said as she dashed inside. The blue haired girl picked up her stuff and left on her romantic vacation with her girlfriend...

Horo tackled Yoh into there bed, sucking on his ear. "Did you bring the chocolate?" Horo asked. Yoh nodded. Then Yoh grabbed his bag that he brought and pulled out some hershey's chocolate bars. "Let's go melt them," Yoh said. Horo nodded and showed him the kitchen. It wasn't as big as the one in Yoh's place, but it was enough. Yoh placed the chocolate in the pan and started to stir. The oven was turned to boil and the chocolate was melting away. Soon they pulled the pan out and they brought it to Horohoro's secret room. "I see you worked on it," Yoh said. Horo laughed. "Oh course, with all of our sexcapades, we need a special room where we can fit all our stuff." Horohoro bragged.

Yoh giggled. Soon they were in a room, with a foldable bed. Along the walls were whips, handcuffs, gag balls, knifes, and more. A little in front of the bed was a silver pole. Whoa, Horo was busy. Both came to the bed and smiled. Horo dipped his fingers in chocolate and brought them to Yoh's mouth. Yoh suckled on the sweet, moaning as he did so. Horo froze. Yoh let go of the fingers and dipped his fingers in. He smeared the Chocolate on Horo's lips and sucked on the chocolate. Once all the chocolate was in his mouth, they began to kiss heatedly. Horo on top of Yoh, gaining dominance. Yoh writhed under him and wrapped his strong legs around Horo's hips. They stopped kissing, and Horo plunged his fingers in chocolate again.

Yoh took off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. Horo then covered the base of Yoh's neck and his shoulders with chocolate and licked away. Yoh moaned and bucked his hips harder to Horo's. Horo moaned around a piece of flesh frrom Yoh's shoulder as he felt shocks of pleasure hit his cock. Once he lapped up every single bit of chocolate, he took off his shirt. Now both chests were bare. Yoh took some chocolate and spread it around Horo's nipples. Horo groaned softly as he felt Yoh's tongue tease his nipples. The pink tongue snaked around the nipple and tried to get all of the chocolate. The sweetness of it made it all the more fun. Horo then swirled his fingers in the sweet and spread it on Yoh's stomach. Those sexy abs were inticing...

The ainu licked at the smeared chocolate, Yoh gasped and gripping at the bed sheets tightly. That hot tongue was to close. Horo then took off Yoh's pants and underwear, and did the same with his clothes. He dipped his fingers in the chocolate and coated Yoh's erection in it. Yoh moaned as the hands slid up and down his cock, buck to the hand. Horo stopped his movement by using his other hand to keep his hips still. Horo brought his mouth to the hardened skin and took it slowly. The head, and licking at the chocolate and pre-cum. Yoh was panting, moaning, and wanted more. Horo gave him what he wanted and took all of it in his mouth.

Yoh couldn't take it anymore! He came in Horo's mouth, his body tingling from release. Horo swirled his fingers in chocolate, and brought the fingers to Yoh's lips. "Suck," Horo said. Yoh's pink tongue poked out and licked at the fingers. Swirling in between them and moaning. Horo pulled them out, blushing. He swore that he was going to orgasm just watching Yoh. A saliva covered digit slipped into Yoh, and started slowly moving in and out of him. When it hit those bundle of nerves that made Yoh cry out, Horo added a second finger. Scizzoring them, trying to stretch Yoh out even more. Yoh wanted more and yelled, "Please Horo!". The blue haired boy loved it when Yoh begged. He brought his cock at Yoh's entrance and thrust in.

The inner walls of Yoh tight around him. God, it was amazing. Yoh's eyes were shut, trying hard to relax. He was stretched and he was tring hard to adjust. Horo then thrust slowly in and out, trying to find Yoh's prostate again. "Yes! Oh Horo..." Yoh moaned. Horo thrust in that direction again, making Yoh moan louder. All Yoh could see were white stars, as Horo pounded into him. Pleasure exploding in his body, and he couldn't take it. He came on Horo's stomach, screaming Horohoro's name. Horo looked at the sight of Yoh's orgasm and it sent him over the edge as well.

They pulled away, and looked at each other. "Want to eat the rest of the chocolate?" Yoh asked. Horo nodded. They dipped their fingers in chocolate, feeding each other. Yoh giggled at the sweetness, making Horo look at him funny. "You know Yoh, I'm surprised this chocolate didn't spill." Horo said. Yoh nodded. "Oh well..." Yoh said and cuddled next to Horo. "What time is it? I'm sleepy," Yoh said. Horo checked the clock in the room and it read 9:30 pm. "Apparently we were here for 2 hours." Horo said...

**THE NEXT DAY**

Horo and Yoh were eating breakfast with Kororo and Amidamaru. They were just talking gossip. "Did you know that Ren is dating Lyserg now?" Yoh asked. Horo almost choked on his water. "There's someone who can tolerate that chinese bastard?" Horo asked. Yoh pouted. "Come on Horo, don't be like that. They're our friends and we should be happy for them." Yoh said. "I know Yoh, but Ren is very violent and I don't know if Lyserg goes for those types." Horo said. They both shrugged the conversation off and continued eating their meal...

**CHAPTER 1 OVER**

Me: The odd chapters are about Horo/Yoh, and the even chapters are about Anna/Pirika. You don't have to read all of the chapters to understand this plotless story. Though it would be easier.

Horo: Whoa...

Me: Well, next chapter is about Anna/Pirika. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is about Anna/Pirika.

Pirika: Yay!

Me: If you don't like yuri, don't read this chapter.

**CHAPTER 2**

Anna and Pirika were in now off the airplane, and were now in London. "Will we be able to see Lyserg and Ren some time on this vacation?" Pirika asked. Anna looked at her face and sighed. She could never say no to her! "Of course Pirika," Anna said. Pirika's smile grew bigger and she hugged Anna. Then they got their luggage and went to the hotel. They were staying at the Hilton hotel. Pirika took off her boots and started jumping up and down their king sized bed. "Pirika, don't break the bed yet." Anna smirked. Pirika blushed at the comment, knowing what her girlfriend was talking about. Pirika then sat on the bed, her legs spread. Now Anna could see her panties.

The otaku crawled up to the bed and came to her. Pirika rest her head against the pillows and looked into Anna's eyes. The blue haired girl gave a soft gasp as their bodies were pressed slightly against each other, and their lips were becoming closer. One another's breathing were tickling their lips, just a centimeter more. Anna's pink full lips met with Pirika's more red and just as full lips. Pirika opened her mouth shyly, letting the blonde into her mouth. Anna's arms were on either side of Pirika, and she was now on her knees. Denying Pirika the pleasure of their bodies touching.

Thrusting her slick tongue into the younger girl's mouth, and met with her tongue. Pirika's hands shot up to wrap around Anna's thin waist, as she closed her eyes in bliss. Anna could stare at her beauty forever as she plunged her tongue roughly into her mouth, making her writhe underneath her. Then Pirika's hips bagan to buck, and her legs started wrapping around Anna. She couldn't help it. Her body was betraying her control and she pressed harder into her girlfriend's body. Anna broke to gasp out a soft moan, and then licked at the outer part of Pirika's left ear.

The ear turned pink from the pleasure and attention the blonde was giving her, and also making Pirika groan. Their flesh pressed against each other, the heat only making them feel even more intoxicated. They kissed again, their tongues dancing a waltz of their own. Pirika slowly got used to the pleasure and loosened her hold. This allowed Anna to remove Pirika's jacket and shirt. The girl's now excited flesh, under her fingers, the sight made Anna shiver. The ainu girl pushed her chest up as Anna started playing with nipples with her hands. It was almost like torture, but the blue haired girl didn't want it to stop.

Her hands grasping at Anna's shoulders, unable to stop herself. The otaku smiled and slipped Pirka's black skirt off, as well as her socks. Pirika was now fully naked and exposed to Anna. Anna spread her hands over the girl's smooth stomach, and then made circles around her inner thighs. Pirka was bucking her hips desperately, clutching the bed sheets tightly. Her clit exposed to Anna. Anna's head went inbetween Pirika's legs, and her tongue poked at the sensitive skin. Though Pirika couldn't buck her hips again for Anna's hands were pinning her down. The tongue then entered her, and moved in and out.

"Oh... oh Anna!" Pirika moaned. Anna lapped at it faster, the taste of Pirika was making her explode in her own underwear. "ANNA!" Pirka shouted. Anna licked up all of the liquid, and kissed Pirka again. "God your hot, you made me cum in my own panties already." Anna said. Pirika laughed. "Anna, once we unpack, we'll have the real fun." Pirika smirked. Anna had an identical look on her face. "Tomorrow, we'll see Lyserg and Ren. But let's sleep." Anna said. Pirika nodded and got up and got into a night gown. It was pink like her outfit, but it was a spagetti strap with white lace. At the end which barely covered her bottom, also had white lace. They both got to bed and slept peacefully...

**LYSERG'S NEW MANSION**

Lyserg and Ren were sparring, when the doorbell could be heard. They both stopped and Lyserg answered the door. "Hello Pirika-san, Anna-san, come in." the green haired boy said. Ren was drinking a bottle of milk, and waved to the girls (he couldn't exactly say hello with a mouth full of milk. well, he could, but that would be gross!). Lyserg asked if they wanted some tea and they said yes. Pirika liked it, but Anna had an expressionless face. "Why sin't it so bitter?" she asked. It was more of a golden honey color. "It's English tea." Lyserg said. Anna nodded, and continued sipping. Well, it wasn't that bad. Oh my god, Pirika was making her a softy!

"Wow honey, you actually didn't bop someone in the head when you didn't get exactly what you wanted. I'm so proud of you!" Pirika said and hugged Anna. Then again, if it meant Pirika hugging Anna, I guess she didn't mind a couple of slips. "So what are you guys doing here?" Ren asked. Pirika smiled and said, "Oh, we wanted to pay you guys a visit. After all, we're all friends here.". Lyserg nodded and said they could visit any time they pleased. Then Ren smirked and said, "Well, not after dinner. That's when Lyserg and I- "REN!" Lyserg yelled, his head resembling a strawberry. The girls got the picture and smirked.

"You seem a little different Ren, it's so cute for people to find love and it changes them!" Pirika said. Then Ren started blushing and yelled for Pirika to shut up. "Well, we will be staying at the Hilton if you want to hang with us." Pirika said. Anna started walking to the door with Pirika behind her. Pirika waved cheerfully good bye to Lyserg and Ren, and left with Anna. Ren sighed. "They are the weirdest couple I've ever met," Ren said. Lyserg alughed. "No, that title belongs to Horo and Yoh." Lyserg said. Ren smiled and agreed. All of their friends were weird (you guys aren't exactly normal yourselves!)...

**CHAPTER 2 OVER**

Me: I'm going to save all the fun for later chapters!

Horo: My little sister was molested...

Me: And she enjoyed it!

Anna: -has smug look on her face-

Me: Read and review, sorry, yuri lemons will get better. Anna and Pirika will unpack their toys... -smile-


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Horo and Yoh again! Yay!

Yoh: Is it going to be really perverted?

Me: Yes, here, you guys can read first since it's about you. –Hands copy of chapter-

Horo and Yoh: -gets massive nose bleed-

Me: I'll give you a hint before you start; it has to do with that metal pole in the special room! Oh, and sure, I'll fit in RenLyserg lemon. Probably in the same chapter with the AnnaPirika lemon too.

**CHAPTER 3**

Yoh and Horo were watering the colsfoot field. Yoh did it cause it was obviously important to Horo, and he loved Horo. Though sometimes they goofed off and started spraying each other with the water. Though the chore was soon over and they went to the house. Yoh told Amidamaru that he was going to be with Horo alone for a while, the spirit understood and left. Yoh took Horo downstairs, after he told Kororo that he was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. They walked into the room, Horo flicking the lights on. All of the sex toys were in the room, and that silver metallic pole was right in front of the bed.

Yoh went up to the pole and ran his fingers down it. It was slick, and hard. Though it was very cold, probably because it had never been used. Wouldn't it be fun to try it out now? "Horo, today, would you like me to use the pole you put here just for me?" Yoh asked. Horo was staring at the hand on the pole, and his breathing was irregular. Then when he heard Yoh's statement, he blushed. "You wouldn't mind- "No, that's why we have all this stuff. We don't mind using it on each other," Yoh said. His wet clothes clung to his body like a second skin, and he rubbed his body against the metallic object. Horo sat on the bed, his eyes bathing in the sight in amazement.

Yoh started stripping his T-shirt off his wet body, and his face came close to the pole. His tongue came out and licked at the metal and moaned. The blood in Horo's body went to his groin, and he felt too hot to being wearing his clothes. As he watched Yoh, he practically ripped the clothes off his body. He sat, only in his pants as well. Yoh wrapped his legs around the pole, his arms supporting him as he ground his erection against the cool pole. "OH!" Yoh moaned. Horo bit his lip, like if he made a noise the beautiful image would disappear. Yoh just looked that sexy to him right now.

Then Yoh slowly removed his pants, making Horo silently curse in his head 'Just take those fucking annoying pants off!'. Yoh didn't have any underwear. His moist flesh pressing aginst the pole, and he went in front of pole, letting Horo see all of him. Horo wanted to touch Yoh, but Yoh still wanted to perform for him.Yoh's ass cheeks were pressed into the pole, his legs spread apart. Then he bend his knees and brought them back up, like he was riding Horo's cock. The metal pole certainly gave this image. Horo couldn't help but stroke himself as he watched.

His breaths came in short pants, as he watched Yoh. Yoh moaned and started stroking himself, looking at Horo's eyes. Both of their eyes didn't leave each other. Yoh's hands played with the tightening balls, trying to send himself over the edge. Then Horo came to Yoh and pulled him to a kiss, still stroking himself. They released on each other's stomachs, now trying to catch their breaths. "That was awesome Yoh," Horo said, still trying to catch his breath. Yoh had the smile and said, "Glad you enjoyed it,". And with that, Horo pulled Yoh's shoulders and pulled him to the bed. They rolled so that Horo was on top, and the fire in their bodies started again. They kissed, theirs tongues touching at the roof of each other's mouths. When they pulled away, they just crushed their lips together again.

Yoh's hands squeezed at Horo's firm butt, making Horo moan as they kissed. Horo's right hand were in Yoh's brown locks, and his left was under his back, playing with his entrance. Yoh pulled away from the kiss, moaning. Horo smirked and went to Yoh's neck. The hickey he made when they made love with chocolate was still there, and he placed a hickey about an inch from it. Yoh writhed and his finger nails dug into Horo's shoulders. But the blue haired shaman didn't mind. He brushed Yoh's fingers from his back, and he settled his mouth around a nipple.

Now red from the attention it was given, Horo blew on it. Yoh bucked and their erections touched. Horo moaned around the nipple, and switched to the other nipple. Hot waves of pleasure filling their bodies, not wanting this feeling to stop. Then his attention went downward and he met face to face with Yoh's erection. He took the tip in his mouth at let go. Horo was glad that Yoh let him set the pace and took little by little in his mouth. But every time he took a more, he would come back to the tip. The brunette's knuckles turned white, his blood all flowing to his groin.

Though once Horo took all of it in his mouth, he stopped. Yoh saw the two fingers coming to him and he pulled the hands so he could suck them. They were wet and slick with Yoh's saliva, and Horo started stretching him. The feeling of being stretched, made Yoh buck his fingers back. Horo then found the prostate again, and added another finger. They thrust at the spot over and over, almost sending the Asakura over the edge. Horo smirked and pulled the fingers out, then brought his arousal to Yoh's face. "Get me nice and wet for you, Yoh," Horo said.

Those pink lips wrapped around his cock, and the hot tongue snaking around it. Horo moaned. Yoh's hands found his balls and teased it. Then Horo pulled himself out of Yoh's mouth, making him slightly whine. Though he gasped when Horo thrust forcefully in him. "HORO!" Yoh screamed. The only sounds could be heard were moans and skin slapping against skin. Yoh begged Horo to move faster and harder in him, and Horo was happy to give in. Pounding into Yoh's tight channel, his right hand wrapped around Yoh's erection. The pumping were in rhythm with his thrusts, and he kept brutally hitting that spot inside Yoh.

"HOOooROO!" Yoh moaned as he came into Horo's hand. The walls tightened around him and he couldn't take it. He grunted as came inside Yoh, his head resting against Yoh's chest. Even now, they were still in rhythm. Their was silence (that's a miracle coming from Horo!). Then Horo brought his head up to kiss Yoh's cheek and said, "I love you Yoh,". Yoh smiled at him and said, "I love you too, Horohoro,". And then they kissed sweetly. Yoh yawned and Horo pulled out of Yoh. They curled up against each other and fell asleep...

**CHAPTER 3 OVER**

Me: Another lemony chapter!

Horo and Yoh: -passed out from blood loss-

Anna: You are perverted.

Me: -sigh- I know! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 RenLyserg in there too

Me: Here's the yuri and RenLyserg! Here's your pairing with Lyserg in it Leuv!

Ren and Lyserg: I hate you. –glares at me-

Anna: -reading-

Pirika: -reads chapter- Whoa…

Me: I know!

**CHAPTER 4**

**(YURI)**

"There's the last suitcase!" Pirika cheered. Anna held a suitcase in her right hand and said, "We haven't unpacked this one,". The blue haired girl smirked. "So what are we going to use today?" Pirika asked. Anna put a finger to her lip, thinking. Then she snapped her fingers and pulled out some rope. Then a vibrator about the size of an egg and a whip. "Now, sit really close to the head board and move the pillows. While I set our fun," Anna said. Pirika moved the all the decoration pillows, and sat. The metal head board against her back, the bars cold and made her body shiver. "Strip," Anna said. Pirika did, and sat naked. Anna smiled.

She tied Pirika's hands to the metal bars, and then tied her ankles to the metal bars as well. Everything in her view. She crawled on top of Pirika's body and kissed her forehead. "If it gets too extreme, the safe word is banana." Anna said. Pirika nodded. Then Anna kissed her. Hard. Their lips were about to bruise, but they didn't care. Raw force of tongue, and when they pulled apart, there was a messy saliva line that connected obth of their mouths. They kissed even harder, and Anna's hands pinched Pirika's ass cheek. Pirka's hands balled to fists, and her heart was exploding. Anna pulled away and grabbed the whip. She playfully slapped it against Pirika's leg, making her groan from the sensation.

It left a slight mark, but it would be gone once the trip was over. The otaku's eyes wandered, and saw her lover's perky breasts. She used her hand free of the whip, and played with Pirika's right nipple. The dust pink nipple, now red from attention. Then she bent her head down and sucked on the nipple, grazing her teeth slightly. The ainu girl moaned and tried to buck her restrained body. Anna smirked at her attempts, and trailed a finger down Pirika's body. The finger tickling her, and sending tingles down her spine. "Anna..." she gasped. The blonde found her finger at the wet clit, and teased the entrance.

Pirika tried to buck so that the finger would go inside her, but Anna wouldn't allow it. Her finger left and she whipped the girl again. Pirika moaned, the sting turning her on. The liquid dripping out of her and falling on the pillows. Anna then found another way to play with the whip. She fingered the sensitive wet skin, and then thrust the handle of the whip in. Pirika groaned as it hit something inside her. "Anna!" she yelled. The handle moved in and out of her, making her try to spread her legs wider. Hitting repeatedly again and again, Pirika was so close. Her release building up inside her, but Anna pulled it out of her. Pirika looked at Anna, her stare begging her more.

Then the vibrator was put inside Pirika. Filling her, but then Anna turned on the switch on it. On low. Pirika moaned. It felt so good. "Uh..." Pirika groaned. Anna smirked and gave Pirika a show. She liked at the essence that came from Pirika from the whip, and started stripping. Her arms slowly slipping out of the black shirt and let it fall gracefully down. Her proud breasts exposed, her smooth stomach, all that was left was her red panties. Her fingers traced the lace of the pantie, slowly pulling them down. Soon it fell and all of Anna's milky skin was bare.

Pirika moaned louder slightly just seeing Anna. Anna stood and put her clit it Pirika's face. Pirika understood and her pink tongue poked out of her mouth and gave a shy lick. The salty liquid filled her mouth, and she wanted more. Soon her tongue thrust inside Anna and she lapped faster and faster. Pirika moaned as she sucked, the vibrator was now set on medium. She then came, her essence spilling on the pillows. Anna bit her lip in frustration. She too was in need of release and pulled Pirika's head closer. Pirika's tongue worked faster and harder, trying to give Anna as much pleasure as possible. "Pirika...!" Anna cried out as she spilled hard into Pirika's mouth...

**REN AND LYSERG**

Ren pushed Lyserg against the wall, each arm blocking any escape routes. Ren lowered his head and kissed Lyserg harshly. Their tongues pressed hard against each other. Scrapping against one another's teeth, and enjoying the taste of the other. Lyserg's hands were on Ren's shoulders, he legs wrapped around Ren's hips. They pulled away from the kiss. Ren then started walking to the room with his strong legs, holding Lyserg up. They kiss passionately on the way, Ren sticking his arm to the wall to gain balance again. Though Lyserg knew they were in their room when he felt a soft mattress under his back.

Ren wasn't ever gentle. It was rough and hard, but it the way Lyserg liked it. Ren pulled his hair to pulled their mouths closer, his other hand grabbed the blade of his kwan do to rip the clothes off Lyserg. Even his pants. Now Lyserg's angelic pale body was only clad in boxers. But said angelic body was covered in love bites and bruises from previous love making. "My seductive angel," Ren whispered in Lyserg's ear, before he bite hard on the lobe. Lyserg's hands grabbed Ren's shoulder blades tight, his legs wrapping harder. Their hips grinding against one another, trying to create more friction between their heated bodies.

Lyserg then used his left hand to grasp the blade of Ren's kwan do and ripped Ren's clothes off in the same fashion as his own. This dance they were involved in was fast paced, and was building up for one moment. Hands touching everywhere. No skin was left untouched or unpinched. Moans and groans escaped their throats so much that the two couldn't distinguish who's noises were who's. Clothed erections rutting against each other, needy for release. Lyserg and Ren kicked both their boxers off, and kissed again. This was the part of the ceremony, where everything seemed slow for a brief second. They moved slowly, their tongues snaking around and wrestling lightly. No spot in the mouth left untouched.

Suddenly Lyserg wrapped his legs around Ren and pushed their mouths closer, bruising their lips. Now fully naked, humping against each other. Both moaning into each other's mouth, while Ren positioned himself at Lyserg's entrance. Then violently, he thrust. The thrust was so hard that while they were kissing, their teeth crushed against each other. Lyserg whined in slight pain, but Ren didn't stop his movement. In and out. Harder and deeper, making Lyserg scream under him. "Ah... ah, uh REN!" Lyserg groaned. Ren's arousal clamped by the tight walls of Lyserg, hitting that angle that brought his lover the most pleasure.

Then he slowed his thrusts, making Lyserg buck back blindly. "You think you deserve this?" Ren said, thrusting as hard as he could once at Lyserg's prostate. Lyserg moaned, and grasped Ren's hair harder. "Ren, don't tease me now!" Lyserg whined. Ren thrust once more, and stopped. Lyserg moaned. The blinding white pleasure soon went away, and Lyserg pleaded for more. Ren smirked and whispered in Lyserg's ear, "I love it when you beg. You make me so hard, seductive angel...". He continued his harsh movement, making Lyserg scream louder than he had ever in his life. Soon the waves of pleasure were too much for Lyserg and he came hard.

The white cum came in streams on him and Ren, almost reaching Ren's chin. The feeling of being covered in his lover's cum. Knowing he gave this satisfaction made Ren cum as well. Ren's arms held him up, so that he would land on Lyserg. They laid there, trying to catch their breath. Ren pulled out of Lyserg, and laid next to him. They fell asleep, in each other's arms...

**ANNA AND PIRIKA**

"I wonder how bro and Yoh are doing?"...

**CHAPTER 4 OVER**

Me: Another chapter!

Lyserg: That was-

Me: Cool! I love RenLyserg, but I love HaoLyserg more still.

Anna: You know you're going to hell because of these thoughts.

Me: So? Read and review people!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: HoroYoh goodness!

Yoh: You know, ever since that fan suggested it… you became an addict.

Me: -sigh- -day dreaming about HoroYoh- Why don't I show you what's happening in my day dreams? –smirk-

**CHAPTER 5**

They were watering the coltsfoot again. But Horo seemed weird today. He kept staring at Yoh, and whenever Yoh missed a spot in the watering he pointed it out and was possibly keeping track of them in his head. Yoh didn't think any of it, and when they both were done, the brunette started having a conversation with Amidamaru. Amidamaru said that he got a phone call on his cellphone. Manta said that he should bring one so he could call him. Yoh checked and it was from Manta. Manta was informing him that he was going to be in summer cram school. Honestly, Yoh never understood why Manta loved school.

Yoh went down to his and Horo's special room, and gasped. All of the decorations were black or red now. Horo stood in front of the pole. Instead of his usual jacket, he wore nothing to cover his chest. His red nipples hard. All he had to cover himself was very short shorts that were made of black leather. He had in his hands a pair of handcuffs, and a knife. So this was what he was planning... "Hello Horo," Yoh said and walked up to his lover. Horo smirked and pulled Yoh to him by snaking his arm around his waist. His hand drifted lower until it grasped Yoh's firm butt. Yoh gasped, and Horo pulled him closer so their mouths were almost touching.

Hot breath tickling his face, and Yoh opened his mouth and poked his tongue out slightly. Horo's mouth closed around the tongue and sucked on it. Yoh moaned and they shared sloppy kissed. Horo pulled Yoh's arms out and handcuffed both his hands. Now if he tried to pull back, he was caught by the pole. Horo ripped his shirt off and ordered Yoh to grind against the pole. Yoh did, slow and timidly at first. But the Horo moved behind him and ground his body against his, and Yoh moved faster. Horo's rough hand sneaked it's way into Yoh's pants and stroked his cock.

Yoh gasped and bucked to the hand instead, his legs instictively wrapped around the pole lightly. Horo pinched Yoh's ass, making him groan. Horo moved away, and grabbed a knife and sliced Yoh's pants off. No underwear. Good. Then the blue haired boy put the handle of the knife at Yoh's entrance and thrust it in. None of the blade went in, but it was dangerously close. Yoh turned to see and seemed to get even more turned on. He trusted Horo, and it his body felt even more hot as the blade was getting closer and closer to hurting him. Even as fast as Horo moved in, the blade still didn't touch him. The danger and adrenaline of it all. Then he came on the pole, his breathing in harsh, yet excited pants.

Horo smirked and licked at Yoh's ear. "God, you're hot," he said. Yoh shuddered violently. The vibrations of Horo's voice made him melt. Yoh's head felt like it was spinning. Horo got in between Yoh and the pole. "Suck me," he ordered. Yoh moved his head down, and his face in front of Horo's clothed erection. Nuzzling his cheek against the hard on, making Horo bit his lip. Then Yoh's lips wrapped around the zipper and pulled it down. Horo's erection free and in his face. Those moist red lips wrapped around the head. Slowly taking it more, then going back to the head. Flicking his tongue at the heated member. Horo's hands in his hair, playing with the strands. Yoh took it about half way, then came back just around the tip.

Soon he took all of it in his mouth, the head touching the roof of his mouth. His tongue snaking around, and flicking at it. Horo moaned, the grip on Yoh's hair tightened. Yoh moved faster with this movement, increasing his suction. But just as Horo was about to cum from the pleasure, he pulled Yoh's mouth away. Yoh groaned slightly, wanting it it his mouth again. To taste Horo's cum. Horo moved, now behind Yoh again. Slick with Yoh's saliva, he thrust in Yoh. Unlike other times he would wait for Yoh to tell him when to move, he started right away. It was hard and kind of painful. But Yoh actually liked it. Brutally hitting his prostate and making him grind against the cold pole. His hands holding onto the pole for dear life, pleasure making his body shake.

The tight channel felt tighter since Horo didn't prepare Yoh. "Horo... yes, yes, oh god!" Yoh moaned. All of his moans went to Horo's cock, and helped build up the tension inside him. The vibrations of Horo's cock hitting those bundle of nerves made Yoh moan even louder. His hard arousal sliding against the pole. His eyes could only see white, and his lungs weren't getting enough oxygen from the intensity of the pleasure. "Don't stop... oh Horo!" Yoh chanted. It was too much for Yoh and he came again. He came so hard that some of the cum hit his handcuffed hands. The pole now slick with his semen. Seeing the sight of Yoh made Horo cum inside him. Horo pulled out and looked at his master piece. "You know Yoh, tomorrow... we should try something with the gag balls and other stuff on the wall." Horo said. Yoh smirked and licked at his semen from the pole, making Horo blush. "Can't wait" Yoh said.

Horo unlocked the handcuffs (wouldn't it be funny if he lost them?) and they went to the shower (god knows they need one. and get a towel for the pole!)...

**THE NEXT DAY**

Horo and Yoh were eating breakfast again. Amidamaru looked at Yoh worriedly. His master couldn't sit comfortably, but yet he was smiling like crazy. He knew the pleasures of sex, but this seemes too weird. Kororo sat at Horo's shoulder, eating as well. Then she asked Horo if Yoh would be okay. Horo just smiled. Then he looked to see Yoh smiling back at him. "I'm fine Kororo, don't worry. Wait until we get to the fun stuff," Yoh said and winked. The girl didn't seem to get it, but Amidamaru and the ainu boy started laughing. She shrugged and walked outside to get fresh air.

"Want to go down the stairs and have fun again?" Horo asked. Yoh nodded. Then both rushed down the stairs, Amidamaru shaking his head...

**CHAPTER 5 OVER**

Me: Hehehe. I can't wait to get to the real stuff.

Horo: You can think of nastier things!

Me: -smirk- Maybe...

Yoh: You should be in the world records book. Person with the most dirtiest mind,

Me: I'm not that bad... right? Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yuri chapter. And yaoi cause Ren and Lyserg are here again.

Pirika: How come we have to share a chapter with them?

Me: Less time for clicking that stupid little button that says next chapter, and more time to read.

Lyserg: Why must we be tortured?

Me: Because I love shaman king. -pouts- I still haven't forgiven Yoh about that comment last chapter... here's chapter 6!

**CHAPTER 6**

They went outside to eat. Crepes. Or stupid thin little pancakes that had no taste in Anna's opinion. The itako (thank you, i don't spell check so i thought i was hitting the letter i. got to be careful!) was not happy. "Anna-kun, don't make that face. Why don't you just order something else?" Pirika asked. Anna smiled and just placed her hand on Pirika's cheek. "I'm fine. Just finish your meal," she said. Pirika pouted, then started eating. She had her crepes with strawberries and lots of powdered sugar. Once they finished breakfast, they went to see Big Ben. Lyserg said he had a lot of fond memories here... then he remembered Hao and started going off into space... he was creepy sometimes. The clock was marvelous, it's bright face glowed in the sun.

"Now that we went sight seeing, let's go back to the hotel." Anna said. Pirika nodded. It was already 4 pm, and all this walking was getting both of them tired. When they got back to the hotel, Pirika laid down against the bed. "It was nice seeing the place. Today's day four, right?" Pirika asked. Anna nodded. Then Pirika smirked. "So what did Anna plan for us today?" Pirika asked. The itako (I had to look at my fingers to make sure I didn't make that mistake again) put a finger to her lip and started thinking. "I'm in the mood for cherries. And some coke," Anna said. Pirika's right eyebrow went up in a questioning manner. "What does that have to do with what I'm talking about?" Pirika asked. Anna smirked. "I'm hungry and you'll be good desert. I even have whip cream!" the blonde said.

Anna went to the suitcase and pulled out cherries and whip cream. "We can have the coke later, but now..." Anna said. Her hands went to Pirika's coat and started unzipping. She slipped the thing off Pirika's body and also disposed of her shirt. She traced the outlines of Pirika's lips with the cherry and put it in the blue haired girl's mouth. The sweet fruit's juice slid down Pirika's throat and she moaned slightly from it's deliciousness (i don't even know if that's a word, but hey, i'm only thirteen. going to be fourteen in march). Until the seed of the fruit was all that was left, Pirika took it out of her mouth and threw it in the garbage. The trash can was beside the bed, so she didn't have to throw it far though. Anna put the can of whip cream to her tongue and sprayed. The two girls met in a kiss and shared the sweet amongst themselves. Pirika's legs wrapped around Anna's hips instictively as she was distracted from the kiss.

They pulled away and Anna sprayed the whip cream over Pirika's neck. Lapping at the fluffy cream with her hot tongue, both groaning. Pirika groaning cause of the hot sensation from Anna's tongue hitting her skin, and Anna groaning cause of the sweetness of Pirika's skin mixed with whip cream. Pirika sucked on the outer part of Anna's ear, nipping at the piece of skin. Anna opened a cherry to get rid of the pit and popped it in her mouth. Once she chewed it a few times, they kissed again. Their tongues fighting over the flavor of the cherry. Pirika's panties were getting wet from how excited she was, and moaned. Her skirt lifted up and her wet panties weren't much of a barrier as she grinded against Anna's own wet underwear. Once the cherry's flavor disappeared, they broke apart and Anna grabbed the can of whip cream again. Spraying a little on both of Pirika's pink nipples.

Her mouth met the left nipple and she sucked at the cream. Pirika grasped the bottom of Anna's long shirt (i don't know, it looks like a long shirt to me) and mewed. Her eyes clinked and she threw her head back slightly. Anna smirked around it and flicked her tongue at it. Pirika squirmed under her, meaning she wanted more. Then the blonde turned to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Pirika was hot and she almost ripped her own skirt off. Anna slipped the thing off Pirika and smirked at how wet she was. Anna took her own clothes and threw them aside as well. Anna naked and Pirika still was in her pink panties. The itako than pulled them down.

She put the cherry at Pirika's clit and traced her entrance with it. The juice around the sweet fruit, Anna put it in her mouth. It was a perfect blend of Pirika's slightly salt and bitter taste, and the cherry's sweet and sour. Pirika's vagina was then just opened by something very small. She looked to see Anna was dipping a cherry into her. Watching her girlfriend put it inside her and eating it made her moan out loud. Anna smirked and then moved her position. Her face at Pirika's clit, and her own in Pirika's face. They licked at each other, trying to bring one another release. Slurping and sucking at the liquid until they felt the orgasm of the other pour into their mouths. Then Anna got off and smirked at Pirika. Pirika glared and said, "You better have washed those cherries,". "I'm not stupid Pirika," Anna said...

**REN AND LYSERG**

They were sparring again. Ren moving the kwan do as fast as he could. Lyserg moved gracefully and bended his body to avoid all of his attacks. Lyserg shot his pendulum around Ren but he narrowly escaped it. The fighting was sending blood through their entire body. Both giving it their all. Ren stabbing his weapon violently, but Lyserg made his body move away at just the right timing. That was the thing. Lyserg was flexible and Ren couldn't land his attacks on him. Then in the middle of the fight, Ren started to think naughty thoughts. He remembered those nights the way his lover arched his back the way he was now trying to avoid getting hit. The way he moved his hips, the feeling of his knuckles grabbed at his skin.

Ren charged forward and when his weapon should have gotten Lyserg at his shoulder, Lyserg bent his back backwards, and bothof their hips brushed against each other. The slight friction made their bodies shiver as liquid fire ran through them. They ignored it at first and continued to train. Lyserg jumping into the air and going to kick Ren. Though Ren used his kwan do and Lyserg just kicked it and leeped into the air again. Lyserg's shirt rising, exposing his milky white skin. Ren's licked his lips and watched as Lyserg landed gracefully on his feet. Sweat dripping to the floor, and the room felt hotter and hotter by the second.

They both ran to each other and their weapons clashed. They then both were pushed back by one another's power and stood their for a second. Their eyes focused on each other, watching their every move. Gold looking at emerald and vice versa. Then Ren charged at him and plunged his kwan do forward and tried to strike Lyserg. Lyserg bent his body forward and was about to hit Ren with the pendulum when Ren jumped back to avoid his attack. They knew each other's moves... knew what each other was capable of... but they kept going. Ren's golden skin covered in sweat made it hard for Lyserg to concentrate. It was hard for Ren to concentrate when his lover's usually loose shirt that was now wet with sweat, clung to Lyserg like a second skin.

Once Ren got into close range, he grabbed the back of Lyserg's head and crushed their lips together. Lyserg gasped, making all the more easier for Ren to plunge his forceful tongue into his mouth. The submissive boy mewed, and grabbed Ren's hair as well. His knees were shaking, for he put all his attention to the kiss. Tongues sliding clumsily around both mouths, sometimes poking at lips. Ren growled into the kiss and they both started slipping to the floor. Lyserg on his back, with Ren grinding hard on top of him. Lyserg moaned. The electric shocks violently hitting both of their bodies. They could smell the animal musk of each other, and it seemed to make them even more violent. Their thrusts and grinds looked bruising, but they didn't care.

Ren and Lyserg couldn't kiss anymore on account of the hard rutting they were doing. Their clothed erections rubbing hard against one another. The waves of pleasure hitting their bodies, and sweat running down their hard forms. Lyserg grabbing Ren's hair tighter, his legs around Ren to try to get closer. Then Ren turned Lyserg over and started dry humping him. Lyserg remembered they way Ren would roughly take him, and how it felt so good. His arousal rubbed against the floor. Feeling Ren's heated member poking at him, thrusting in between his clothed butt cheeks. Ren simulating his thrusts, as if he were inside his lover. Lyserg bucked back blindly, his vision clouded with lust. Then a slick and hot tongue flicked at the skin of his sentive spot on his neck and he moaned. It was hot.

Ren grabbed his hips and humped harder, Lyserg groaned louder and louder. His knuckles turned white from his hard grip, his fingernails leaving deep marks. They moved harder and harder, the fire inside them growing more and more. Their heart racing and moving as one. Lyserg touched himself in time with Ren's humps. It felt so good... "Oh Ren, I'm gonna- I'm gonna!" Lyserg yelled as he exploded into his own hand. Ren growled. He remembered the sensation of when Lyserg tightened around him and he came into his own pants as well. Lyserg slumped to the floor, his cute tush still raised in the air. Ren laid his back on the floor, next to Lyserg. "You cummed at the thought of me fucking you," Ren pointed out. Lyserg panted a little bit, not saying anything. Then once his breathing was becoming normal, he retorted, "So, you came at the thought of being inside me.".

They just laided their for a while, panting and trying to catch their breath...

**CHAPTER 6 OVER**

Me: Well, that's it.

Anna: Whoa...

Ren: This so wouldn't happen... ever...

Lyserg: -nose bleed- -goes to find a tissue-

Pirika: -drooling-

Me: Read and review... I still haven't forgiven you Yoh!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Ah, HoroYoh goodness. –smiles-

Horo: -inches away-

Yoh: We should probably be afraid… very afraid…

Me: -laughs evilly- Here's chapter 7!

**CHAPTER 7**

It wa day five for Horo and Yoh's time together. They were running down the stairs to go 'play'. Yoh pulled Horo's hair roughly and crushed their lips in a bruising kiss. They decided they were going to play rough. Tongues sliding and saliva slipping out of their mouths. Hands gripping tighter, moaning as they kissed. Horo's strong hands gripped Yoh's hips and pulled them closer. Hot friction, heated open mouth kisses, and they landed on the bed hard. Yoh then turned over so their positions were turned. Yoh on top of Horo. Then Yoh in lightning speed handcuffed Horo's hands on the bed poles. Horo gasped and stared at Yoh in disbelief. The brunette smirked at went to the wall. He looked at the gag balls, they came in different colors and sizes. It was a hard desicion (can't spell). Then he choose the traditional one that was red in color. He equipped it on Horo, and smiled down at him. "You can't always be in control Horo," Yoh said.

Then Yoh went back to the wall, looking at whips. What color? White, brown, black? Yoh looked at Horo's eyes and said, "What color do you perfer Horo?" Yoh asked. Horo smirked, and licked his redden lips. "Black," he said. Yoh picked up the whip and started cracking at the floor and the air to test it out. A Swoosh and CRACK! It made beautiful noises. Yoh then grabbed a cock ring, and put it in his pocket. He walked to Horo and had a dagger in his hand. He ripped the ainu's clothes, licking his lips in excitement. The blue haired boy's creamy skin exposed to him. He bent his body down to incircle a piece of skin into his mouth. Tasting the sweat from Horo's anticipation, and the salt of the skin. Horo whimpered under him. This power was so addicting... now he knew how Horo felt.

All the skin to the navel was naked. Yoh put the dagger aside and his hands explored the wonderful treasure. Some feint scars from fights in the tournament were still there, and Yoh licked every single one. Horo mewed under him, bucking his hips up. Yoh pressed his weight down, but he wasn't heavy enough to stop Horo's movement. Yoh smirked and his hand went into Horo's pants. No underwear. Good. Yoh's hands were amazing. His thumb traced at the slit, and then they trailed slowly up and down the hardened member. Horo groaned, and his hands balled into fists. The blood flowing to his groin, and when he felt something built up inside him. The hand moved faster and faster, and then just stopped. Precum already dripping down and making it wet, Horo whining in loss. Yoh the grabbed the dagger again and tore the pants off. All of Horo was exposed. The precum dripped down to his balls, making them look juicy.

Yoh placed the cock ring around his lover, so that he wouldn't cum. He found the whip again, he grabbed it and tested it again. Horo's eyes went wide. "I think it'll be alright," Yoh said. He stood in front of Horo, fully clothed still. White sleeveless shirt clinging to his sweating body, you could see the outlines of his nipples. Pants unbuttoned, revealing the waistband of his boxers. There was a tent in his pants, meaning he was just as turned on as Horo. Yoh licked at all of the whip, making Horo's lust filled eyes follow the pink tongue. Then he cracked it lightly on Horo's stomach. The gag ball muffled his cry slightly, but it was a cry of pain. A red mark in which the looked like it was about to bleed. Yoh then swished it again, this time on Horo's calve. Horo screamed again (yoh and hao are really brothers... -). Yoh smirked at sucked on the markings. Knowing only he had touched this skin, that it was only his. Then once he was done, he cracked it again. CRACK! It was close to Horo's navel, and barely touched Horo's erection.

Horo groaned. The tip of the whip touched his cock and made him feel something he never felt before. He wanted more. He was losing control. Yoh smirked at hit that spot again, making more of the whip tickle Horo's hard member. The cock bounced up at the sensation, turning red from the attention. "Ahhmm," Horo moaned. The gag ball still in place. He sucked greedily on it as Yoh kept cracking the whip. It was torture. But not because it hurt. Well, it did hurt. But a hurt in when you wanted to cum, and you could have over and over again. Yoh then stopped and came to Horo's erection. His pink tongue poked at the slit, and his warm breath made Horo groan. Slight tears came down Horo's face. This was pure torture. Yoh smirked around the arousal, and then pulled away. He stood in front of Horo, not touching him. He wanted to look at his master piece. Horo's blue hair messily scattered against the mattress of the bed.

Blue eyes clouded, making them almost pitch black. Hot sweat dripping down his forehead. Perfect lips around the red gag ball. At the crook of his neck the beginning of the red swelt that Yoh had made from the whip. More of these slashes were randomly on Horo's body from the whip, and the flesh was marked. This was Yoh's. This beautiful creature. The cock was almost ready to explode, it's thick flesh was turning reddish purple from the cock ring. Yoh smirked. He stroked himself to the sight, opening his mouth wider than he had to. Moaning louder than usual. All to torture Horo. The blue haired boy kepted sucking at the gag ball, watching Yoh hungrily. Yoh pushed back against the pole, and threw his head back as he stroked himself faster. His cock twitching, meaning it was going to cum soon. Horo watched very detail. Every stimulating pump that made Yoh's cock bounce. Watching the hot white streams of cum that exploded from it. Horo needed release. He looked at Yoh with a begging look. Control wasn't cared about anymore.

All that mattered was this tension inside him. This energy that wanted out. Yoh looked at the stairs, as if expecting someone. Then he tuned his attention to Horo and started undressing himself. He grabbed some lub from the wall and walked to the blue haired boy. He smeared the liquid on Horo, making him sleek. Then Yoh lifted his hips and slowly took Horo in. The tightness of Yoh's muscles clenching made Horo thrash his head back, moaning around the gag ball. Yoh groaned in pleasure as Horo's cock filled him. It felt so amazing. Yoh glanced at the stair case and then started moving. He lifted his hips until only the tip of Horo's arousal was inside him. Then he plunged himself with the cock, moaning loudly as it hit his prostate. He kept the rhythm slow, not wanting himself to cum. Such hot passion.

"Yoh, you started without me. You are so selfish," a voice said. Horo turned his head and saw it was Hao! Yoh grinned and said, "I'm sorry onii-chan, but I don't know how to control myself sometimes.". Hao came in, maked already. His body was identical to Yoh, except it was more muscular. He came next to them and kissed Yoh. Horo watched with wide eyes. It was hot. Yoh bounced on Horo's cock, making them both moan. Hao smirked at pulled away from their kiss. He went down to Horo and took the gag ball out. Then he plunged his mouth into the ainu's mouth. Passion between fire and ice. Opposites. Horo moaned and writhed. Both brothers were excellent kissers. He then whimpered when Hao pulled away.

Hao then grabbed the lub bottle and squeezed it. He rubbed it over his arousal and smirked. He moved between his legs and positioned his cock at Horo's entrance. He thrust in hard, making Horo cry out in pain. He stayed there, letting Horo adjust to him. Then both Asakuras moved. One bouncing up and down and the other thrusting in and out. Hao then undid the cock ring, and threw it somewhere in the room. Yoh kept moving, then came again. His came all over Horo's chest. The tight channels of Yoh clenching his cock, and Hao pounding into him, Horo came inside Yoh. Some of the cum dripping out and getting him balls wet with it. Hao then thrust in two more times, cumming inside Horo. He grabbed Yoh and kissed him again. Horo staring at them in awe...

**CHAPTER 7 OVER**

Me: That's it for now.

Hao: I was barely in here.

Me: Well, most don't expect you here. Well, read and review! Sorry, this is probably one of the worst lemons. I was rushed because I have practice. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8 yaoi only

Me: Ah, it's only day 6. I wonder it I should revise this and get all of my perverted thoughts out in this.

Horo: That would be good.

Me: Nah! I'll still keep thinking about this kind of stuff no matter what! But I decided to give Ren and Lyserg a whole chapter to themselves! Since Anna and Pirika did.

**CHAPTER 8**

Ren had one thing that he absolutely hated about Lyserg. His taste in music. Right now, on their stereo was the song 'Black Black Heart 2.0' (no, Lyserg doesn't have the same taste as me). It was kind of annoying to the chinese boy. It didn't even sound like singing, more like chants or him just saying it with a slur like drunks. But the green haired boy was tapping his foot to the music as he sat and read his book...

_Something ugly this way comes_

_Through my fingers sliding inside_

_All these blessings, all these burns_

_I'm godless udnerneath cover_

_Search for pleasure, search for pain_

_In this world now I am undying_

_I unfurl my flag, my nation helpless_

"Can we please listen to something else?" Ren asked. Lyserg looked up at Ren from his book. His expression that of anger. "Why? It's my favorite song," Lyserg said. Uh oh, they were going to fight again...

_...Black black heart_

_Why would you offer more?_

_Why would you make easier on me, to satisfy?_

_I'm on fire, I'm rotting to the core,_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds_

No one knew what happened. They were arguing heatedly. Voices angry, fighting over just simple music. But fighting was alright for them, cause that meant it was going to lead to some other pleasurable activity later. Their yells, and this blood pumping seemed to even turn them on. And then Ren charged for Lyserg, but Lyserg dodged it. It was never peaceful. Bason and Morphine always looked worried whenever they saw them fight...

_As I begin to lose my grip_

_On these realitys your sending_

_Taste your mind, taste your sex_

_I'm naked underneath your cover_

_Covers lie, and we will bend and borrow_

_With the coming sign_

_The tide will take, the sea will rise, and time will (rape)_

Soon they gripped at each others shirts and collided their mouths together. Tongues sliding around, hands pulling at each other's hair. Fucking each others mouths with their tongues, thrusting in and out, moaning at the taste of the others saliva. Their lover's flavor was unique and they only wanted more. Bodies grinding hard and harder, trying to get as much friction as they can. It was intoxicating. Ren then pushed Lyserg back to the door, the hinges pressing against his back...

_...Black black heart_

_Why would you offer more?_

_Why would you make easier on me, to satisfy?_

_I'm on fire, I'm rotting to the core,_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds..._

Ren took the Lyserg's right ear to his mouth and thrust his tongue inside. Simulating the thrusting of how they would make love. Lyserg gripped his shirt, his nails digging into the fabric. When the sensation left and didn't distract the green haired boy, he unbuttoned Ren's shirt. It fell to the floor with a flop, and they kissed again. They opened their eyes and looked at the emotions. Lyserg's eyes were filled with beg, his angelic face pink with blush. Whilst Ren had the eyes of a predator, the golden of his eyes shining with dominance. Lyserg pinched at the nipples of Ren, making Ren's eyes widen. They moaned in the kiss, their saliva leaving their mouths and trailing down their jaws...

_… Black black heart_

_Why would you offer more?_

_Why would you make it easier on me, to satisfy?_

_I'm on fire, I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds…_

_All your sex and your diamonds..._

_All your sex and your diamonds..._

_All your sex and your diamonds..._

_All your sex and your diamonds..._

They stopped paying attention to the song a long time ago. Both shirtless and hard. Ren lapping his tongue at every single inch of skin he could touch. Lyserg mewing and bucking, his eyes closed in bliss. Ren then unzipped and unbuttoned Lyserg's pants and stroke him. Lyserg knew that wearing underwear was not necessary now that Ren lived with him. His back ached with the burning sensation from the hinges. Ren smirked at Lyserg's beauty. It was all his. All his. These groans coming from deep from his throat, the heaving of his chest that was going out of control, the sweat racing down his angelic form that was marked. All his dirty sin and tainted darkness, those were what those marks stood for. And he knew Lyserg liked to be his.

He could feel the cock twitch in his hand, the control making Ren's eyes seem evil looking. Lyserg's legs were like jelly, and he couldn't support himself. This made Ren stop his touches, and he hauled the legs over his shoulders. Lyserg gasped as he felt Ren's clothed arousal poke at his entrance. "Ren... please!" he pleaded. There were tears of frustration in the corner of his eyes, his lips were still reddish from the attention from a while ago. It just showed how rough they were when they did this. Ren unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles. He aching cock dripping with precum, and Lyserg groaned slightly. He didn't know what he'd like more. To suck it and taste Ren's cum, or have it inside him and feel the warm liquid fill him. Sometimes it would drip out of him because there was so much of it.

It felt so painful as Ren forced himself inside Lyserg. Splitting his body in two. A screech of pain filled the room, but it felt so good. Ren's dry cock inside him, he could feel ever curve of the hardened member. Every vibration. Ren groaned softly in Lyserg's ear. No matter how many times he did this, Lyserg felt so tight. The heat incasing his arousal, and he pulled out of the delicious channel. Though only to thrust in, but harder and harder as he gained rhythm. Lyserg didn't care about the pain from his back, all he could feel was the blinding pleasure that Ren was giving him. How could something so wrong and dirty, feel so good...

Ren thrust in faster and harder, as fast as he could. Lyserg's body shaking from the hard thrusts, his arousal bouncing back and forth against the two bodies. "Uh... uh... ahhhh yesss! YES!" Lyserg moaned. He stroked himself now, his blood running like liquid fire. Finally he exploded on their chests, some of it falling to the floor and screaming Ren's name. The grip around Ren's cock seemed to get tighter and he came, whispering Lyserg's name as well. They pressed their foreheads against each other, trying to catch their breath. What they shared was different. Even though they fought and seemed not good for each other, they couldn't help it. They wanted more and more. Only they could bring this reaction out of one another. This intense passion. Maybe that's what made their love all the more stronger...

**CHAPTER 8 OVER**

Me: Sorry it's short... but I have to go to practice!

Lyserg: ... Why do you do this?

Me: I like writing!

Ren: This isn't writing, it's smut.

Me: -thinks- Wel... I guess that's true. But I have three stories with plot! Just only one is a shaman king story... oh well! Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hao won't appear in this chapter... just kidding!

Horo: You are scary.

Me: I'm not scary looking!

Yoh: But your thoughts are…

Me: Well… I can't help it! Here's a fluffy chapter... Horo and Yoh are kind of tired... just kidding! Oh! To answer Leuv's question, Black black heart 2.0 is the rock version of the song. But the original version is also called the opera version. I just like the second version better! -sigh- Only 5 days left... This chapter contains Hao/Yoh, and Horo solo... yeah...

**CHAPTER 9**

There was no wind, and the sun was shining bright. Hao left, leaving a note on the night stand next to the bed. Apparently he had to go somewhere. Weird. "Yoh, why did you invite... Hao anyways?" Horo asked. Yoh shrugged. "I know I should have told you, but you enjoyed it. Right?" Yoh asked. Horo blushed and scratched slowly at his cheek. "Yeah, kind of... it was hot to see you two kiss..." the blue haired boy admitted. Yoh grinned. "Hao's a good kisser, isn't he?" Yoh asked. Horo nodded. Then they laughed. Now they were turning into Hao fans. Then Horo grinned and put a soft hand to Yoh's cheek. "It's in the family genes," he said. Yoh blushed, and averted his eyes away from embarrassment.

Horo smiled. Yoh looked so cute like that. "So when will he come and join us again?" Horo asked. Yoh shrugged. "I don't know, whenever he sees me at night I guess." Yoh said. Horo's eyebrow went up. "He sees you at night?" he asked. The brunette nodded. "Yeah, when your asleep. And he can always find me for some reason," Yoh said. Horo wrapped his arms around Yoh, and said, "Well, as long as I have you. I'm okay,". It wasn't that romantic, but Yoh smiled. They kissed softly, just wanting to spend some nice time with each other. Sex is nice, but sometimes it's better to just lay back and spend some time to have other sorts of fun. Kororo yelled and they broke apart. Apparently, she thought they were going to get the kitchen counter dirty (like in house sitting...).

"Hey, should we call them?" Yoh asked. Horo nodded. "I miss Pirika," he said. Yoh sighed. "I wish I had that strong a relationship with Hao that you have with Pirika." Yoh said. Horo raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "We just had- "No! Not that way! I mean where you can tell you guys really care about each other. I don't know what my brother thinks," Yoh said. Horo smiled and hugged Yoh again. It was nice, this bonding time. Soon the phone rang and Horo went to pick it up...

Pirika: Onii-chan?

Horo: Hey kiddo,

Pirika: I miss you!

Horo: Miss you too.

Yoh: Hey Pirika,

Pirika: Hey Yoh! Anna's in the shower now,

Horo: Good, I don't like her.

Pirika: Well, she's my girlfriend so deal with it!

Horo: -winces from the volume from Pirika's voice- Ow!

Yoh was laughing. Poor Horo. He knew how loud girls could yell, after all, living with one isn't easy. Soon Horo hung up and said, "Okay, I'm never calling them ever again!". Yoh laughed even harder, making his blue haired boyfriend glare at him. "I'm sorry Horo, but it's too funny. For once I'm not in that situation," Yoh said. Then they both cracked up. "Hey, what are you two laughing about?" a voice asked. "Yoh-dono! It's Hao!" Amidamaru said. Both boys turned to the door to see Hao leaning back against it. Both of them gulped. "You guys don't look to happy to see me," Hao said. Yoh smiled. "Hello onii-chan," Yoh said. The ainu asked Hao why he was here. "Well, I thought we'd have some fun," Hao said. Yoh and Horo looked at each other. They already promised that they would- "I wanted to perform a show with Yoh," Hao said. Okay, change of plans! Both boys grabbed one of Hao's arms and dragged him down the stairs.

Hao smirked. He really was too sexy for his own good (i know, whenever i picture him in my mind... i can feel the drool falling out of my mouth!). Once the got to the room, Hao told Horo to sit on the bed in front of the pole. "I already danced for Horo before," Yoh said (if that's dancing,i want Yoh to dance for me every day). "Ah, but it's going to be different! Now, do you have a place where you keep specific outifts?" his twin asked. "There's another door over there. It's a walk in closet and it has a light switch," Horo said. Yoh grinned. "He should know, he created this room just for our sexcapades!" Yoh said. The brothers walked to the door and opened it. An enormous collection of outfits were laid in front of them. Since Horo and Yoh were about the same size, they didn't have to separate clothes. Hao pointed to the collars. Yoh grabbed two, and grabbed the silver chain that Hao pointed at as well.

"Now, what color so you want to wear? White and sky blue? Or black and dark blue?" Hao asked. "White and sky blue," Yoh said. Hao handed Yoh his clothes and Yoh said, "Why am I going to wear this? It's like I'm naked anyways,". Hao rolled his eyes. "Just wear it otouto," the older brother said. Yoh put on the light blue skin tight shirt, that didn't even cover all of his chest. It chest covered an inch more past his nipples, but other than that, his flat stomach was still visible. Then he looked at the shorts and gasped. These things wouldn't cover it butt! "Yoh, just wear it! Look, I'm already done," Hao said. Yoh looked at his brother and gasped. The dark blue of the shirt didn't cover almost any part of Hao's sexy body. His abs were still visible and were tampting you bend down and lick them. The black shorts just covered his private parts, but he bet if Hao turned around and showed him his backside, the shorts stopped somewhere in the middle of his butt cheeks. Yoh's lips became dry and he licked them.

The elder of the Asakura twins sighed and said, "Here, let me help.". Hao unzipped Yoh's pants, his hand barely brushing Yoh's cock. Even the soft touches of his brother made Yoh's body spark. "Hao..." Yoh gasped. The white shorts were the same as Hao's. Now it was show time. Hao quickly grabbed a pair of handcuffs before he left the room and they showed themselves to Horo. The blue haired boy was already salivating. He couldn't wait to see the show! Hao told Yoh to stand to the poll at one side and extend his arms backwards. Yoh did and felt leather around both of his hands. He looked to see it was pair of blue leather handcuffs. Both the older Asakura and Horo licked their lips. Yoh looked innocent and helpless. Yoh pulled his hands closer to his back to get more comfortable. Hao stalked closer to Yoh and pressed their bodies forward so hard that Yoh could feel the metal of the pole press painfully against his back.

Yoh gasped softly. Hao smirked and looked back at Horo. The blue haired boy sat there, watching in awe. Hao then turned his attnetion to Yoh and they kissed. The younger Asakura twin wanted to so desperately run his fingers through his brother's silky locks, but those damn handcuffs. Hao's hands went under the shirt, pinching at the skin. Yoh yelped in surprise in the kiss, his eyes widen from the instant pain. Their kiss began to get messy and Hao's hands went away to pull Yoh's head closer. Then someone produced a slight moan, and it wasn't Hao or Yoh. Horo liked this show a lot. It was like a demon and an angel having forbidden sex. Hao then pulled their mouths away, and unzipped the shirt from the back. Now all of Yoh's pink and hard skin was all there for him to touch. His lips latched onto a piece of skin that was at Yoh's shoulders, making his brother's knees going weak and making him sink from the pleasure.

Hao grabbed his legs and brought them over his shoulders. He pressed their bodies together again. They wee two halves of one soul. Fitting like two pieces of a puzzle. Then they kissed again, pressing their bodies harder and harder. Yoh mewing in estacy, while Hao was grunting softly. The ainu couldn't take it anymore and shoved his hand down his pants. "Horo, ask him if he wants me to fuck him..." Hao said. Yoh grasping at the zipper of his brother's shirt and pulled it down. Hao pushed it away and it fell to the floor. Horo then looked at Yoh. "Yoh, you want Hao to fuck you. Don't you?" the blue haired boy said. Yoh kept moaning non stop, Hao grinding harder and harder against him. Their clothed erections twitched with every thrust, their blood rushing like liquid fire. "Answer me Yoh," Horo ordered. "I want to fuck me as hard as he can!" Yoh screamed.

Hao stopped their hip movement and took off Yoh's boxers. "Hao..." Yoh moaned. He felt so hot. It was fun to do naughty things with Hao... and it was even more fun with Horo watching. Watching his every reaction. Hao smirked ordered Horo to unzip his pants and take it off for him. Horo did as Hao said. Hao put Yoh gently back on his own feet and told Horo to suck him. "Get me wet to I can fuck Yoh," Hao said. Horo's mouth wrapped around Hao's cock, his tongue licking as much of it as he could. Once he thought it was enough, Hao pushed Horo away. Horo sat back on the bed again, and watched. The warmth of his hands touching his cock, trying to bring himself to release as he watched them. They were better than any porn. It was amazing to see Hao enter Yoh, all of his cock disappearing inside him. Yoh throwing his head back against the pole. The silver pole pressed against Yoh's ass, making it look like he was being stretched by two cocks.

It was so good. The tightness of Yoh, and the slapping of his balls against the pole. Yoh squirmed and intertwined his legs around Hao's waist, pleading for more and more. His eyes clenched tightly in bliss, touching himself so he could climax. Hao moved faster and harder. All of them moaning so much they couldn't distinguish who's moans were who's. Soon Yoh came hard, his body limp with exhaustion. Horo's and Hao's climax was triggered by Yoh's, and came as well. Their bodies drenched in sweat and all of them extremely tired (if I had sex every day for... nine days straight,i'd be tired too!)...

**CHAPTER 9 OVER**

Me: Well, sorry it stinks.

Hao: I'll say.

Me: -sigh- Read and review... though I wouldn't...


	10. Chapter 10 yuri only

Me: To tell you the truth… even I don't know why I can come up with this stuff!

Yoh: I told you she has the dirtiest mind on the planet!

Me: That is not true! That belongs to the guy that invented porn!

Horo: … I still say it's you Feona.

Me: Uh… Here's chapter 10! Yuri only... can't think of a good RenLyserg lemon, I'm not going to lie. Oh my god! Am I losing my touch? Well, theres always the internet... -smiles-

**CHAPTER 10**

It was strange. At least, Pirika thought it was. Anna just checked them out of their hotel and moving them to another one. "So where are we going to spend our last four days in London? We already saw all the sights- "Oh Pirika, trust me. You're going to like this hotel." Anna said. Pirika just raised her eyebrow, not saying anything. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Anna?" Pirika asked. Anna smirked back at her and said, "Just trust me,". The blue haired girl sighed. "Alright," she groaned. It was a long ride. Pirika fell asleep and when they arrived at their destination, she gasped. She remembered this place in Horo's magazine. It was rated the best BDSM hotel in all of Europe! "Anna, how did you- "No time for questions. Now, we have to be in character for this hotel. So I'm going to handcuff you and put this leash on. Okay?" Anna said.

Pirika nodded excitedly. "Oh course my lovable dom!" she giggled. Her hands were handcuffed in front of her, and a pink collar was put on her neck. Anna attached a metal chain to the collar, and they were ready to go. They got out of the cab and got their suitcases. When they got to the lobby, Pirika gasped. Their pieces of art were... people. In the lobby was a naked woman in a cage. She was positioned in mid air inside, her arms and her legs handcuffed to the top of the cage. Her clit was exposed and she kept clenching and unclenching, like asking someone or something to take her. "Ah, I see you are admiring our art." the girl at the desk said. She was dressed in nothing but a black bra and black leather shorts. Pirika's mouth was still dropped. "That's art...?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"Pirika! Don't speak unless I tell you to. Reservation for Anna Kyouyama please," Anna said. The lady smiled and rang for three submissives to carry their luggage to their room. "Please follow them," she said. Anna nodded and tugged playfully at Pirika's leash. "Come Pirika," she ordered. Pirika nodded and followed Anna. When they got to their room, she gasped. It had even more stuff than Anna's special room in the basement of the inn. Their were pinwheels, dildos, all sorts of vibrators... whoa... "This place has everything, doesn't it Pirika?" Anna asked. Pirika nodded. Still in awe. "Ladies, we expect you to be present during dinner. Don't worry, this is only a vanilla room. So nothing in here is too dangerous like candle wax and figging. But there are mumblers and other things if you wish, just ring for them." the submissive boy said. Both girls nodded and dismissed them.

"Wow, this place if full of experts. Can we do this Anna? I know it will get," Pirika's hair was then pulled and their lips met. Once they broke apart, Anna said, "Come on, why don't we try out some new toys?". Pirika squeaked, for Anna just pinched her in the butt cheek. Anna then looked at the dildos. Then there was one that interested her. It was one that was dark blue, 16 inches long, and both ends of it was shaped like a head of a penis. "I heard about these, it seems two men or women share each side evenly. Want to try?" the blonde asked. Pirika nodded. Wow... who was perverted enough to come up with that invention (yes, it's a real invention.i didn't make it up)? Pirika then felt a knife slice her clothes and was a little too close to her skin than she wanted. "Anna! Be careful with that!" Pirika yelled.

"Oh, and to answer your question earlier. I think it's be nice to have that kind of sex life. Just don't tell your brother," Anna said. Now Pirika was naked with only a collar around her neck. "Crawl to me Pirika," Anna said, as she sat at the edge of the bed. Pirika smirked and got on her hands and knees. Her crawl wasn't that of a shy child, it was like a tiger. Anna then tugged the leash and made Pirika come to sit on her lap. "I want to pleasure you, and tease you a little." and then licked at her neck. Pirika bit her lip. That spot in the back of her neck, Anna kissed it and rubbed it. Making her pur like a kitten. Anna smirked and bit down, amking Pirika moan louder. "Good thing these rooms are sound proof," Anna whispered. Pirika shivered. That stupid spot! Damn her body! She already felt herself getting wet.

Anna's traveled and perked up her nipples, bringing a gasp from her lover's mouth. Lovely. Her hands then met at her clit and circled around it. It was wet. She loved this feeling. Being able to touch Pirika so lightly, and yet able to make her like this. "Anna!" she groaned, trying to get the finger inside her. Anna felt herself becoming wet from the sight and then told Pirika to undress her. Pirika nodded and got off Anna. She pulled off Anna's dress (or is it a big shirt?), and marveled at her body. Those breasts well developed and shaped, her torso trim and that delectable skin. She spread Anna's legs and pulled down her underwear, making her naked as well. "How long are you going to stare? Go get the dildo Pirika," Anna commanded. Pirika nodded and laughed on the inside. Anna made the perfect dom, and played the part perfectly. She grabbed the dark blue object and brought it to her dom.

They kissed again. Their tongues flicking around and snaking around one another. Their hands gripping at each other's skin so hard that it would leave some bruises. Anna directed them to the middle of the bed while the heatedly made out. Their breasts crushing against each other, so so were their clits. Pirika screamed inside Anna's mouth, she was so close. Anna felt to same and thrust her tongue harder. Soon they pulled apart and stared at each other for a second. Then they crushed their mouths together against and grinded their bodies harder and harder. "Ah... ah... oh god!" Pirika yelled. Anna would have moaned if she had not bit down on Pirika's neck. Pirika's whole body shaking under her, she knew she would come so she pushed Pirika a little further away from her.

Anna and Pirika both sat on the bed and then lifted their hips slightly. They moved the dildo into them and shared 8 inches between them. They both moaned. Their clits brushed, and the filling of the dildo inside them. Then they pulled back their hips, until the dildo's head shaped ends were the only thing inside them and thrust back at the same time. "Oh!" they gasped. Why didn't they try this sooner? Repeating this motion, they got the same pleasure and kept moving. Faster and harder, and then they heard a pop! Apparently, Pirika pulled back to much and it slipped out of her. "Sorry Anna," she said, and put it back into her. Anna watched the whole time, loving the sight of the dildo moving in and out of Pirika. Pirika shared the same thoughts about Anna. "Oh... oh!" Pirika moaned. Anna grunted softly, gripping the sheets under them.

Soon they weren't in rhythm and kept thrust back to it as hard as they could until the came. "Wow... that was amazing..." Pirika gasped. Anna nodded. "We are definitely adding this to our collection,"...

**CHAPTER 10 OVER**

Me: I can't believe I come up with this stuff.

Faust: Thank goodness I'm not apart of this story.

Me: ... hm... it does make kind of sense if you were here! The whole BDSM thing, cause of your... um... weirdness...

Faust: I'm not weird.

Me: Right... well, read and review!


End file.
